


You've Been Caught

by heeseungsapple



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Degradation, F/M, Rough Sex, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeseungsapple/pseuds/heeseungsapple
Summary: Your TA, Huang Renjun, catches you cheating in class.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Reader
Kudos: 15





	You've Been Caught

Right in front of you was the very key to passing this awful class – the answer key to the final exam. Thanks to the absent-mindedness of your professor, he left the password to his computer on a sticky note right on the surface of his desk. What an _idiot_! You unlocked his computer, found the final key, downloaded the key as a PDF, and sent it discreetly to your own e-mail. Success!

Seconds after you completed this process, you turn around to see a person looking at you square in the face.

Fuck. It was the _teaching assistant_ , Huang Renjun. The Type A asshole TA that never gives students any helpful hints during his office hour. 

You were **fucked**.

Unless, maybe, you could play it off like you didn’t just steal the answer key for the final in front of him?

You start to walk, nearly passing by Renjun, until he stops you with his hand.

_“Where do you think you’re going?”_

You pause for a moment, unsure of how to respond to his question.

“…I’m not a fool,” Renjun calmly continues, looking at you with a tense expression.

“…I clearly saw you looking at the answer key on Professor Shim’s computer.”

Your face turns blank upon hearing Renjun state this – you’re realizing that you’re in deep shit. You then change your facial expression to seem as if you’re confused.

“No, no, no, you must be mistaken… I wouldn’t do such a thing,” you immediately say to the man, desperately trying to maintain your innocence. 

Subsequently, Renjun walks over to Professor Shim’s computer and opens the ‘Recently Opened’ items tab – the most recently opened file on the computer is indeed, the answer key, and the timestamp matches the time that you were in the room. Renjun turns to you and gives you a quick smirk.

“Well, consider yourself turned in for academic dishonesty,” Renjun states to you, his eyes curling into crescents.

No, this can’t be. You couldn’t be caught for this. If Professor Shim knew about this, you’d surely be expelled from the university since he was ruthless about cheaters in his class.

Because of the dire consequences of this situation, you resort to drastic measures. Before you know it, your hand is pulling on Renjun’s tie, dragging his face closer to you. 

As a result, Renjun’s face becomes a bit perplexed.

“…Are you trying to _seduce_ me?”

Your face matches Renjun’s face in perplexion; after all, wasn’t it obvious?

_“…what does it look like I’m doing?”_

Renjun subsequently looks at you with an expression of surprise… he never imagined that a situation like this would ever sprout up for him.

You were pretty… and plus, Renjun never thought a girl like you would want a guy like him in this way. Renjun was known for being bookish, nerdy, and uptight – no girls ever wanted his attention except when it came to getting answers from him.

“…A-Ah. I see. I guess… if you don’t want me to tell Professor Shim about this… then come by my apartment later,” Renjun says, stammering a bit to you.

You let go of Renjun’s tie and make arrangements to see him later today, outside of the classroom.

__________________________________________

Hours later, you show up to Renjun’s apartment wearing an outfit that showcases your body well – and one that is easily accessible for a man to fuck you in. As you knock on the door, Renjun greets you, out of his more formal clothes, and into a more informal shirt and sweatpants.

He takes you in with his eyes, his cock immediately becoming hard after seeing you in such a slutty outfit.

“…I’ll bring you to my room,” Renjun says, giving you a polite smile. You nod at him and follow his lead. As the two of you are making your way into Renjun’s room, you notice his roommate staring at the two of you. 

Renjun gives his shocked roommate, Haechan, a quick wink as he guides you into his room. After the two of you enter, Renjun closes and locks the door.

“…We’ll have to be a little discreet, since my roommate’s nearby,” Renjun says to you quietly.

You gave a slight nod towards Renjun, not really caring if his roommate happened to hear anything. After all, you were only here for your dick appointment to get yourself out of this mess.

After Renjun gives you this heads up, he then walks over to his desk and starts to nervously rearrange his pens such that they align vertically alongside each other. This seemed like a far cry from the man who confronted you in the classroom before…

_Weren’t you here to fuck each other?_

Perhaps he needed a little guidance. As Renjun is standing at his desk, you walk up from behind him and slide your hand down his body such that it touches the band of his sweatpants. You move your hand down, making contact with his clothed cock. You start to run your hand over his cock, making him breathe heavier in response. He starts to tense his hips slightly as you’re stroking him through his sweatpants.

The stimulation feels great, but Renjun wants more from you. He takes your dominant hand and inserts it into his boxers, such that your hand is making skin-to-skin contact with his cock. He then strokes himself using your hand, rocking his hips a bit more as he’s doing this. His breathing becomes a bit more stifled, and soft moans start to emanate from the man.

All of this is driving Renjun absolutely crazy – he hadn’t known a hand other than his own before today, and suddenly here he was, receiving a handjob from a hot girl. He didn’t know when he was going to get a chance like this again, so he had to savor the moment and try everything he could with you.

He takes your hand off of his cock and out of his sweatpants, and then turns to face you – you’re met with his reddened and aroused face.

“…get on the bed,” Renjun breathily says to you. 

You follow Renjun’s direction, to which Renjun positions you face down, ass up on his bed. He then starts to lift up your skirt and burrow his face in your clothed pussy. You can feel him naughtily taking in your scent as he’s licking you through your lace panties. The warmth of Renjun’s tongue coupled with the dampness of his saliva on your sex makes you more wet. 

Using his index finger, he swipes your damp panties to the side and starts gingerly licking your lips. You perk your ass up as he’s doing this.

You slightly moan as Renjun’s lapping up your wetness, to which Renjun starts touching his cock. The pressure of his palm against his cock felt so good – you make everything feel a little more sensitive. As Renjun’s taking your essence in his mouth, he starts to quicken his pace as he’s stroking himself.

It’s taking everything in himself not to burst all over his bed sheets right now, but he wants to fuck you really badly. He stops touching his cock once he can feel it becoming a little too much. 

_“…I need to be inside of her…”_

He stops licking you and subsequently sits at the edge of his bed. You follow his lead, glancing at his erect cock as he’s eyeing your face to check your expression.

_“…is she satisfied?”_

You straddle Renjun, teasing him by positioning his cock at your entrance. Renjun looks up at you, his lustful eyes begging you to immediately let him please himself using you. He starts bucking his hips slightly such that his cock pokes your pussy; however, he’s far too shy to just hold your hips and slam you down on his cock.

With your impatience quickening, you lower yourself on Renjun’s cock, feeling his sex deepen inside you inch by inch. As you do this, Renjun lets out a pleasured groan. He starts to slightly move himself inside you, feeling your aroused juices wetten his cock with each push and pull.

You grow more impatient with Renjun’s demure behavior and start to ride him more forcefully, your bodies making clapping noises as you take more of his cock in and out of you. Renjun’s breathing becomes completely disordered as you’re doing this, and he starts involuntarily grunting with each push inside you.

The pleasure of Renjun’s cock inside of you starts to make you moan a bit loudly. Upon hearing your louder moans, Renjun puts his hand over your mouth.

 _“…you… have to be… quiet…”_ Renjun says, his breath stifling throughout the sentence.

Renjun’s aroused expression was turning you on even more. The dickish teaching assistant who was about to expose you for cheating is the same man who becomes putty at the hands of your body. You start to quicken your pace on his cock, tightening your pussy around it as you come down.

As you do this, Renjun throws his head back, slightly hitting the wall as he does it, due to the pleasure. He winces in absolute pleasure as you ride him, unsure if he can stop himself from ejaculating in you at this moment.

He moves his hand away from your mouth and starts to hold your hips gingerly, as if he was in possession of a piece of fine art. You felt so fucking good on his cock that Renjun was starting to fall in love with you.

You could tell from Renjun’s expression and the way that he was holding you in his hands that he wanted something a bit more than just sex. His half-lidded gaze, reddened cheeks, and slightly opened mouth indicated to you that he wanted you to kiss him and violently make love to him.

But you didn’t cooperate with him. After Renjun moved his hand away from your mouth, you thought it would be fun to get a little payback for him trying to destroy your life.

You started to moan uncontrollably – loudly, much to the arousal and irritation of Renjun. As a result, Renjun pushes you off of him, face down into the bed, with your aroused pussy facing him. He begins to mount you and violently fuck you like a deranged animal, pushing your face into his mattress such that you can’t make any more loud noises.

 _“…you… fucking… stupid… girl!”_ Renjun grunts as he uses your pussy to pleasure himself.

The shaking of the bed frame and slapping of his hips against your ass is almost as loud as your moaning; however, Renjun doesn’t seem to care. You feel so fucking good around his cock, and you look so pretty when you’re under his control like this.

After a few more pulses, Renjun’s hip stops moving and his cock starts to twitch in you. You feel spurts of hot liquid come inside you and hear a subsequent groan coupled with a few exasperated pants. He releases his hold on your head, and looks at you with an expression of complete want.


End file.
